Wishing Upon Fallen Stars
by ShadowDryad
Summary: Tess is happy with her life but when her best friend Kaylie wishes them both away to the world of Naruto will their friendship last? Kaylie looks for romance but Tess looks for a way home, what relationships will flair?
1. Prom

1

"... Why did you decide to wear your dress before getting to Jen's house?" Kaylie avoided my eyes as she responded "Well, it's just so beautiful and I love wearing it." I cross my arms "You couldn't wait the 10 minutes it would take to drive there?" "Well... Tess ..." "Kaylie, we made plans that I would pick you up, go to Jen's, and we would all get ready for prom there. That's were we set up for the limo to pick us up." She stared at the bottom of her dress "Whatever, just get in the car I still need to get ready."

It was relatively quiet in the car, I didn't want her to think I was angry at her "Hey, Kaylie, you do look beautiful." She smiled at me "Thanks, my hair took forever to curl, I swear I have the straightest hair ever." Kaylie did have extremely straight hair, she had it up with curls hanging down framing her face, I hope they stay in the whole night.

She has dirty blond hair that go just past her shoulders, with her yellow dress it looked really nice. I helped her pick out the dress, it has a corseted top with lacing in the back and beadwork around the randmon parts of the bottom. I loved how the random green bead designs on it brought out her eyes.

"I like what you did with your hair too Tess." Unlike her, I had naturally curly brown hair, but mine was shorter, about an inch above my shoulders. "Tess I am so excited for tonight! I can't wait till after the dance when we get to the beach" I smiled, getting excited too "I know, and I heard that there's going to be a meteor shower tonight" I swear her eyes just grew as I said that, she gets so ecstatic over everything. "Really! thats awesome, I've never seen a meteor shower before; YaY!"

We finally got to Jen's, "Hey guys" Jen ran up and gave both of us a huge hug. She lingered on Kaylie then looked at me "Why is Kaylie dressed already?" after seeing the face Kaylie made I burst out laughing, she looked so put out. "She couldn't wait to wear it" I said. Jen frowned "We still have another hour before the guys get here though" "I know but, you know how she is. Well lets just go in and get ready, Kaylie can watch T.V or something."

I take a look in the mirror, making some last adjustments here and there. I don't really like wearing dresses, but I absolutely love this one. It's a baby blue with fading of purple at the waist, it was slightly puffy, not like Cinderella but I felt like a princess.

Jen was still finishing up so I decided to join Kaylie...who was not watching TV; Even though it was on. "_Where in the world did she go..."_ Kitchen? Nope. … Bathroom? Negative. … music?

Mijika ni arumono, Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to,

Amari ni Chikasugite, Miushinatteshimaisou

"_That sounds like Naruto Shippuden, where is it coming from?"_ I slowly walk down the hallway listening before coming to Jens bedroom and looking inside, and sure enough there is Kaylie sitting on the bed with a laptop. "What are you doing? I thought you were watching T.V." She looks up and smiles "oh, well Naruto wasn't on so I thought to just watch some episodes online."

"Oh, well are you all ready, the guys should be coming in just a few minutes for pictures." she looks down at the screen and sighs "Prom would be so much better if I had a boyfriend." I take a seat beside her "Tom's going with you Kaylie" "I know but we're just friends, I want someone to want me, hold me, kiss and love me. Tess, you and Danny are so happy together." _"It was true Danny and I are happy together, I'm absolutely in love with him, even though he's not perfect, but who is in this world?"_

I put my arm around her shoulders "Hey now, don't be getting all sad, this is prom night! You look gorgeous and your going to have an amazing time and then we're going to my uncles Beach house with everyone, and we'll watch all the meteors in the sky." she lets out a heavy sigh "yeah... I guess it won't be so bad. Though imagine if someone from naruto was my boyfriend... like Sasuke"

I just about gagged as I heard her say that "Are you serious, why in the world do you like him, he would be a terrible boyfriend. He doesn't even look that good...GAH!!! Why'd You Throw A Pillow AT ME! Your going to mess up my hair and make up!" "Take it back! Sasuke's hot!" "No way, even if you MUST choose a fictional boyfriend there are so many better takes out there."

"What about Itachi?" I roll my eyes "Better than Sasuke, but not by much."Kaylie crosses her arms "Fine, how about Kakashi?" "Now he's hot, and would probable make a decent boyfriend... but he's too old for you." all she does is roll her eyes "Your just like a mother Tess." Then I see a devilish grin go across her lips "what if I got with Orochimaru?" she giggles "Oh my god, are you serious. He looks like Michael Jackson!" "He does Not!" "You can't deny he loves little boys!" we both burst out laughing.

"um... Tess? Kaylie? Are you guys okay... I heard someone yell something about little boys." Kaylie looks up at Jen catching her breath "Never mind, I don't want to know, anyways you two need to come down, the guys are here, and we have about 15 minutes before the limo arrives.

The dance was amazing, the music and food was actually good, and surprisingly Kaylie still had curls. We just pulled up to my uncles Beach house, he is so cool, he agreed to let my friends and I use it, even though he knew there would be about 30 high school teens. As we got out of the limo I gasped, he really outdid himself, he set up lights, balloons, a huge karaoke system on the deck, and there was already a bonfire going on the Beach.

Kaylie squeals as she struggles out of the limo and runs down to the beach. I decide to chase after her, she is so impulsive she would probable jump right in the water if she felt like it, dress and all. "Hey Tess! Where are you going?" Danny had grabbed my hand. I could see him debating if he should run after also.

"I'm just going to get Kaylie. You go ahead inside and change, I'll be right back" I lean in and give him a tight hug, I can feel him give me a kiss on the top of my head. I'm just about 5 inches shorter than him, he being 6 foot 2. As I go to run off he catches me again, I turn around and his lips meet mine, I smile and kiss back.

"I have to go get Kaylie now" He stares into my eyes for a while before letting go. "Don't be too long, I want to do a karaoke duet with you." I give him a kiss on the cheek "I don't think so" as I run off I hear him yell back "oh come on, your not that bad." but I am, I'm not great at singing and I swear I have the weakest vocal chords ever.

I finally catch up to Kaylie with shoes in hand, I almost died when I hit the sand in heels. She's just standing there with a huge smile on her face, staring up at the sky. "Your right Tess, this night is amazing. Look" she whispers as she points up.

I look up and and lose my breath all over again, theres hundreds of comets shooting across the sky. "wow" I can't help to give a soft giggle "Kaylie, this feels so magical right now." I felt so giddy, this night felt like a fairytale; being on this beach at night with a meteor shower and wearing a prom dress, everything felt so perfect.

"Lets make a wish" she says, I look at her "what?" she glances at me and has a new smile now "you know, make a wish on a shooting star... there's so many Tess, and you even said it felt magical. Lets give it a shot." I let out a laugh "we're not little kids anymore" "but we're still kids, come on Tess, just make a wish." I sigh and look up again.

It's so beautiful "I can't think of anything to wish for, I'm pretty happy with my life right now. I'm all ready set for college, I have someone I love who loves me, and I'm sharing this moment with my best friend right now. I'm good, though if you want I'll give my wish, all my unused wishes to you."

She smiles at me "okay miss perfect give me your hands." I look at her slightly confused "...okay, but why" "you said you give me your wishes so let me just hold your hands as I make my wish." Seeing my still confused look she adds "oh, come on they do it in movies and shows like Charmed, wishes and magic are stronger when theres a physical connection and stuff. Just close your eyes and concentrate."

I give a soft laugh, she believes anything she sees on TV even when she knows it's fiction. I hold her hands and she already has her eyes closed. I look one last time up at the stars before I close my eyes. "Okay, make your wish"


	2. Where did we go?

2

My heart skipped. Kaylie's hands just disappeared, it didn't feel like she let go... they were just suddenly gone. I open my eyes, now my heart stops. I can't see anything, just complete blackness. I bring my hands to my face to make sure that I did open my eyes _"Ow, okay, my eyes are definitely open." _Now I'm starting to really panic.

"Kaylie?" I put my arms out in front of me waving them around trying to feel her. "Kaylie, if you can hear me you better answer!" Silence "seriously, this isn't funny, where are you Kaylie!" "KAYLIE" … "DANNY?, JEN?, … TOM? Please, ANYONE!?" _"okay.. deep breaths... try not to freak out...the house is just behind you, turn around and feel your way... everything will be okay" _This could turn bad quickly, I have almost a phobia of being left by myself.

I slowly turn around and take a step..._"wait a second... this is definitely Not sand under my feet. It feels like a rock..."_ I take another small step, still rock. I reach my foot out and it touches water. _ "Water! I wasn't that close to the water!" _I turn around and slowly go the other way... but then I touch more water. _"WHY is there more water! There should NOT be water on both sides of me!" _"KAYLIE, KAYLIE! PLEASE ARE YOU THERE!"

I slowly kneel down and feel the waters edge, I follow it around trying to find a path … _"no path... what is this? Some kind of mini rock island! it must only be like 7 feet across at the widest part." _I take out my fear and frustration to the darkness around me "Oh My God! WHERE IN THE WOLD AM I!" I collapse down in tears. _"what happened! where am I, where's Kaylie and everyone else . . . I don't want to be alone . . . please . . . please"_

"Tess?" . . . "Is that you Tess?" . . . "TESS!" _"Tess? … who, wait. Is someone, I'm Tess. Someone's calling me." _My eyes flutter open, then quickly snap close "Owww" _"why is it so bright, wait. When did I fall asleep?" _

I struggle but finally I can keep my eyes open. I squint around and yes _"This is definitely a mini rock island." _I'm laying on this huge rock in the middle of a giant river. _"river...River! And when I thought I was at a point where I couldn't freak out anymore."_

"Tess!" _"Thats right, who's calling my name?"_ I can look around better now that my eyes have adjusted. Over on the shore is Kaylie, behind and around her is forest. I glance behind me at the other side of the river... and yep more forest.

"Kaylie" I yell. "Tess?" "Yeah, it's me... are you okay?" I see her give a sigh of relief "yeah, I'm okay, oh my god I was so scared, I woke up in the middle of the forest and I couldn't find you for the longest time... how did you get on that rock?"

Of course her first question isn't about where we are or what happened or even if I'm okay, she just wants to know how I got on the rock, I've got to love her. "I have no Idea Kaylie, do you remember anything?"

"No, I just remember being on the Beach and then I wished that...oh my god." "What? What did you... wait, is this from your wish! Did you seriously wish that...no. No, wishes aren't real... not like this. Kaylie! Is this really your fault!"

"Tess, it must be my wish... sort of, I mean I don't really remember exactly what I wished for, there was a lot of stuff going through my head. But the wish is the only thing that makes sense right now." I glare at her...I don't think there's a word for this emotion I'm feeling right now, so much anger, fear, confusion, and a weird sort of relief.

I try to speak calmly "Kaylie... could you do something for me?" "yeah, what?" "Get Me Off Of This Rock So I CAN KILL YOU!"

"_I think I'm about to go insane. It must have been at least two hours and Kaylie still hasn't found anyway to help me get off this rock. Personally I enjoyed when she had spent like a half hour dragging a small log over to the river; thinking she could push it to me and I would float back to her or something...but I guess the current was stronger than we both thought, for it got swept away rather quickly."_

"Hey Tess?" I stare at her for a while not quite feeling like responding."What" she slumps down on the ground, already having given up on trying to keep her dress clean. "I just can't find anything. Can't you just swim over?"

I had thought about that but came up with good reasons of why not to. "No, I can't, the current is too strong, and if I swam in this dress I would most likely go straight to the bottom. Also if I took the dress off and swam, what would I wear when I got to you? That's right, nothing... so I vote No on the swimming."

We both just lay where we are for a while, before Kaylie breaks the silence. "I think I should walk down and try to find someone... or a boat or a phone, I'm sure I would find something, there's definitely nothing more here."

_My body tenses "no... I don't want to be alone again, what if something happened to Kaylie, what if she needs me, I wouldn't be able to help her. We have no idea where we are. The last thing we should do is split up, even when she was looking in the forest I didn't let her go too far." I hate making decisions._

"Come on Tess, I'll be real quick and I promise I'll be back before it gets dark." I was starting to get scared again.... just the thought of being alone and not knowing about Kaylie. "I … I don't know" Kaylie stands up and stretches

"Tess, just let me try. Look, the suns right up in the sky, there's plenty of time for me to look and be back before it even starts to get dark." She was right...and I can't stay here forever, both of us were already starving.

I let out a long sigh "Fine... but be real quick, and be safe too." She smiles "okay, I promise I'll be right back" she starts down the river at a relatively quick pace. "Stay by the river! Don't go in the Forest!" I yell. She turns back "yes, I know" I start to feel some panic "Remember Stranger Danger!" I yell after her. She laughs "yeah yeah".

I watch until I can't see her anymore, even then I still stare at the spot where I last saw her. The panic and stress that I had been suppressing suddenly comes up. _"Just stay cool... she'll be right back, she can take care of herself." _

I lay on my back and concentrate on breathing slowly, with my eyes closed. After I feel that I've calmed down a bit I decide to watch the clouds, there's not too many but still there's some big ones. It was so peaceful, I wish I could enjoy it more.

_CRACK_

I sit straight up _"what was that... an animal?"_ I look around, but don't see anything. _"That was pretty loud... are there bears in this forest?!? oh my god, I know it wouldn't be able to get me; but Kaylie can't fight of a fricken bear, let alone in a dress!!! God, why did I let her go, anything could happen. Anything!"_

"What are you?" says a voice extremely close behind me. I scream and quickly turn around _"Okay, NOW I'm going to kill Kaylie, I should have known this would have been her stupid wish." _

Crouched down staring at me was none other than Kiba and a very big Akamaru. "Are you a Mermaid?" he tilts his head examining the bottom of my dress. That annoyed me a bit "No."

I stand up and straighten my dress out. I see him look me over with a smirk. I don't like it. "Oh, your just a girl." I'll admit he's not as cute as I always imagined. "yeah, I'm Just a girl" "Why are you dressed like that, and you have a weird scent." _weird scent...I'm sure he's very popular with the ladies._ "Because I'm an alien." He gives a nervous laughter, like he doesn't know whether to believe me or not. "Now that we got the questions out of the way can you help me?"

"Whats your name?"

"_Great I guess the questions aren't over"_ I impatiently look over at where Kaylie left, I just want to get back to her. "My names Tess" "Nice to meet you, I'm Kiba and this …" "yeah yeah Akamaru, great, now can we please go, I need to find my friend."

He looks kind of shocked "How did you .." _"shit, I have to remember that just because I'm familiar with them doesn't mean their familiar with me … maybe I can put that on being an alien." _sighing I look him in the eyes. "Kiba, if you help me right now, I'll tell you whatever you want okay, but we have to go right now."

"_I just said a black lie, like I would tell him anything... though playing an alien might be fun, hmm the stories I could spin." _He looks at Akamaru then back at me "ah, sure" he turns to leave "Hey! I'm not a ninja, I need help getting off this rock." "oh, yeah, sorry"

He picks me up and jumps over to the shore. I leave his arms, feeling slightly uncomfortable, I can't help but think of Danny, I miss him so much already. I point downriver "My friend went that way looking for help." I start walking when Kiba stops me.

"Your not a ninja..." I glance back at him "yeah, thats what I said." He has one hand on his hip and the other scratching his head "Well if I let you walk it's going to take a while." I'm not sure I like where this is going.

"No offense, but I don't want you to carry me." "oh..." He puts his hands in his pockets and looks over at Akamaru "well, if you want, I'm sure Akamaru would let you ride him." I size the huge dog up then look down at my dress. "I'm not sure if that would work..." Kiba smiles. "Nonsense" he sweeps me up and sets me down on Akamaru, sitting side saddle style.

"um... okay, but what do I hold onto" I look around, maybe hold onto his neck... "me" before I can comprehend the meaning he jumps on behind me and puts his arm around my waist. I'm about to protest but then we're already flying through the air; against my will I'm left clutching Kiba in fear of falling.

Fortunately it's only moments before we come upon Kaylie. And surprise, she did find someone. "Kiba, over there by Sakura." He decides not to question me anymore, but still gives me a curious look. As we stop right in front of them I jump off and run over to Kaylie embracing her.

I look back and Sakura and Kiba are quietly talking to each other. I take this opportunity to whisper to Kaylie "I'm not sure how much we should tell them, but don't say anything about them being made up or that their lives are a TV show and manga. Okay?" she looks down and gives me a nervous laugh.

"Don't tell me there's another reason for me to kill you." She looks up at me "well when I saw Sakura I just got so excited, though I was speaking really fast, so I'm not sure how much she might have understood." I let out a long frustrated groan "What am I going to do with you."

Sakura comes up to us "Excuse me, but I think it would be best if we took you two to see Tsunade." Kaylie lets out a squeal of joy and starts clapping "really, we're going to be able to see Tsunade, and her cute little piggy..." I put my hand over her mouth. Sakura looks at Kaylie and says "I know you told me a couple of times about that wish, and I don't really understand, though Tsunade might be able to help you."

Oh course she would have told her about the wish. I remove my hand from her face and just glare at her. She gives me a weak smile "oops." "Whatever, lets just go" I say. Kiba speaks up now "Konoha is still a bit aways" "_Great, This better not take too long" _Kiba's smiling, I don't like it. "You know, now that's theres two of you..." I cut him off "We can walk."

Kaylie pouts at me "I don't want to walk Tess" Kiba's still trying though "I could carry..." "No" but of course Kaylie has other ideas, of course, this is Her stupid wish. She runs up to Kiba "you can carry me" without another word she's in Kiba's arms both with stupid smiles on their faces. _"My God, If I have to deal with a hormonal Kaylie this whole trip I might just kill myself."_ I glare at the both of them and go over to Akamaru. "Hey Sakura" it's Kiba "could you ride with Tessa, so she doesn't fall." Now I really don't like him "It's Tess, not Tessa!"


	3. Staying

3

"_Hmm, how interesting. Shall we report back about these two girls?" _He had been watching the Blond run downstream until she came across that Konoha shinobi. She had said some interesting things to her. He had kept watching from a tree across the river as the other girl joined, accompanied by that shinobi with the dog.

"No, we should find out more before returning" "_Then let us follow."_ He then merged back into the tree and disappeared.

Sakura was holding me and staring at my dress in a puzzled look. I would have tried explaining our situation to her but I was too busy trying to come up with our explanation. I turn to Sakura and ask her "Hey, so how long exactly do you think it will take to get to Tsunade?"

She thinks for a while then says "We're almost there, just a few moments until we get to the gate." _crap. . . what will I say?_ I look over at Kaylie, doesn't look like she's concerned at all, clinging to Kiba like he's prince charming.

I don't think that we should give them too much knowledge about their enemies or anything like that, who knows what would happen. I really don't want to change the 'natural order' or whatever it would be called.

Though the real problem wouldn't be coming up with something to say, but keeping Kaylie from saying something._ Stupid Kaylie, how could she do something like this and then not even take it seriously._

Finally we arrive at the gates, and I must say, if I felt out of place earlier, it doesn't even compare with how out of place I feel now. It's torture, for me at least, to walk down the street and every single person stops and stares.

Kaylie on the other hand is absolutely loving every minute of it. She runs from one store to the next every so often stopping by me to squeal in disbelief. "Oh my god! Tess, Tess, Look I swear thats the ramen shop that Naruto always eats at, look right there."

Though my site is caught on Sakura, now staring at us distrustfully. _Nooo, we can't have her think we're some sort of freak spies._ Before I can yell at Kaylie to shut up she grabs my arm and drags me over to the booth. "Kaylie stop, we don't have any money" I say, she looks at me all sad.

"Tess, I'm starving" Kaylie groans. "I know, so am I" I sigh. Suddenly the man that works there pops up all smiles and says "I've never seen people like you two before, where are you from?" Kaylie opens her mouth, but I'm quick to slap my hand over it.

"I'm sorry, but that information is classified at the moment." I say. He looks a little disappointed but quickly perks up again "Well how about some ramen? We make the best kind around" He says.

"Again, I'm sorry, but we don't have any money on us" I apologize. As I start to get Kaylie up to leave the man says "oh, well you two look so hungry, and I'm sure you'll be back, why don't you each have a bowl on the house"

"Your so nice, thank you, though I don't know if we could accept." I say "nonsense, I insist" He says as he already begins to prepare the meal. Kaylie happily sits down in a seat and says "well if you insist" she smiles then turns and glares at me. Usually I feel awkward accepting freebies, but I was starving, so I sat down next to Kaylie with out another word.

Sakura watches as Kaylie and Tess eat, "Hey, I'm going to run ahead and talk to Tsunade. When they finish eating just bring them along," Sakura said to Kiba. He nods and Sakura leaves. He then wanders over to the ramen booth and sits down next to Kaylie.

We're now standing outside of Tsunade's door. I look one last time at Kaylie and say "Remember, just let me do the talking" "yeah yeah" she says. I sigh as Kiba opens the door and leads us in. I had prepared myself for Kaylie's reaction to meeting Tsunade, but next to the window stood Kakashi, and Kaylie's scream for him was on a whole other level.

"EEEEEE" Kaylie screams in joy and rushes over to Kakashi glomping him "OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU, I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES" She screams still clinging to him. At first I was going to strangle her, but after seeing the look on Kiba's face I burst out laughing, talk about rejection.

I calm down and look back at Kakashi, he was playing it cool and gently trying to get Kaylie off of him. Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk, finally cuts in "That will be enough" hearing Tsunade's voice Kaylie jumps around and is now staring wide eyed at Tsunade "wow, your so much cooler in person" She says.

I move over to Kaylie's side and take her hand "knock it off" I whisper to her. Tsunade leans forward on her elbows, lightly resting her chin on her clasped hands. "Sakura told me some interesting things about the two of you," Tsunade says watching us.

All I can do is nod, I still don't really know what I should tell them. Thankfully Kaylie is keeping quiet, she seems content just staring at everyone, mostly Kakashi. Tsunade continues "Sakura and Kiba found you two about 7 miles north of Konoha, how did you get there?"

"um...well, I know this doesn't sound too good, but I don't exactly know how we got here," I say nervously. "I made a wish" Kaylie adds, I roll my eyes and quietly say to her "Yeah, that doesn't sound much better than what I just said"

Tsunade takes a moment before asking "What village are you two from?" I shift my weight and look at Kaylie before answering "Well, it's more of a city than a village. . . but you wouldn't know where it is anyways," Tsunade just stares at me so I add "It's called Los Angeles"

Tsunade then looks at Kakashi who just shrugs his shoulders. "What country is that in?" I sigh, this isn't easy at all and I hate explaining things "America, The United States of America"

Again Tsunade exchanges a puzzled look with Kakashi. "I know I sound a bit eccentric, but we're not from this world, I don't even think we're in the same universe," I say, just wanting to get this interrogation over with. "We might not still be in the milky way, but we could be in the same universe" Kaylie says thoughtfully. "Whatever" I say, brushing my hair back.

"I see" is all that Tsunade says. She thinks for a while before finally saying "you girls look tired. Sakura, find them a room to stay for the night, and they might also want a change of clothes to sleep in. I'll have you bring them back tomorrow or the next day, after I've had some time to think about what to do"

Tsunade watches as the girls leave, listening for a few moments after the door closes to make sure they were away. She then turns to Kakashi and asks "So what do you make of that?" He just watches out the window, leaning casually with his arms crossed.

"Why didn't you ask about how they knew about us?" He says. Tsunade sighs and says "I don't think we would have heard the truth, they seem scared and confused. I think it will be best if we just give them a day or two to relax and trust us"

She then turns to Kiba who was lingering by the door "I believe your leaving for a mission tomorrow, don't mention those girls to anyone, and also before you leave could you deliver a message to Shikamaru. I want him to be a guide for the two until I call for them."

"of course," Kiba says taking the scroll she just handed him. "Also, if you could inform Shikamaru about the situation, and if he hears anything new that the girls say, to tell me," Tsunade says. Kiba nods "you may leave now" She says.

When Kiba is gone Tsunade puts her forehead in her hands and lets out a long sigh "Kakashi, I would like you to keep an eye on them at all times" without a word Kakashi disappears into the night.

Sakura gave us a room down the hallway from her own, we were on the fourth floor. I had just gotten out of the shower, it felt so nice to be out of my dress, Sakura had lent Kaylie and I some shorts and T-shirts to sleep in. Kaylie was taking her shower now. As I waited I decided to sit on the window sill, my back against the frame with one leg up, looking over the buildings. It was a beautiful view, I love mountains, it reminded me of the Rockies in California.

I suddenly started feeling homesick. I lower my chin to my knee and wrap my arms around my leg, I wanted to be home so much. I felt my eyes start to water though I held back any tears that might fall, I didn't want to cry anymore.

"Tess, the bathroom is pretty nice isn't it?" Kaylie walks out still drying her hair with a towel. She walks over to the window where I'm at and says "wow, it's so pretty here . . . Tess, whats wrong?" I just turn my head to the outside. She takes my shoulders and tilts her head down to mine "come on Tess, you can tell me, why do you look so sad?"

I let out a sigh and look at her "I don't want to be here" I say. Kaylie sits down on the other side of the windowsill and talks softly "This isn't so bad, we're living our dream right now" she says. "yeah, I dream we had when we were younger" I say back. Kaylie stands up, "This is a chance in a lifetime Tess, no, not even a life time more like 10 lifetimes or more, why can't you appreciate that?"

I was starting to get agitated, I stand up facing her "Kaylie, I have a life. But not here, not in this world. I don't belong here and you don't belong here!" Kaylie yells back at me "If we don't belong, then why are we here! It doesn't make sense for us to be here if there wasn't some sort of reason!" Kaylie had a tear running down her face.

"Kaylie" I say softly, reaching out to her "No" she says moving away from me. "Lets just sleep, it's been a long day, we can talk tomorrow" I say, rubbing my hands over my face. She doesn't say anything but walks over to her bed and lays down. I go to mine and pull the covers over my head. I hate fighting with Kaylie, especially now when she's the only one I have.


End file.
